


Cheers to the New Year

by CXWrites



Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Straight Boys Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites
Summary: Ricky's hosting a New Year's Eve party, and he and EJ find themselves alone together for the first time since their encounter at the cast party... (18+)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Cheers to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect updates to this series to always be this frequent, I just had a burst of inspiration for this chapter and wanted to get it out for the new year's theme!
> 
> I hope you all have a great new year and an even better 2021!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any and all thoughts, feelings and suggestions in a comment! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You must be 18+ to read this story. Set in AU where school years are different ages, so whilst Ricky/EJ are still Junior/Senior, their ages are 18/19. Marked 'underage' just to be safe, as the characters in the series are 16/17.

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly and uneventfully - the rest of the shows went really well, standing ovations every night, and then before they knew it they were on Christmas vacation. Christmas came and went and the new year was rolling around.

Ricky's dad was going away for New Year's Eve, and gave his son permission to host a small 'gathering' for his friends so they could celebrate together, and Ricky obviously leapt at the opportunity and quickly spread the word around to his friends. Things were shaping up for a great party - all his favourite people, a few (few!) drinks, he'd even bought some cheap LED lights to turn his living room into a mini nightclub!

The big night rolled around. Ricky was super excited for his party, and from the messages that had been flying around in the group chat it was clear everyone else who was coming was excited too.

Ricky got dressed into his party wear - black jeans, a black and white patterned top and a khaki-green shirt with white shoes, accessorising with a silver necklace.

And at 8:30pm sharp, the guests started arriving. Party time...

* * * * *

It was around 10pm and Ricky was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. Just a soda, deciding not to drink alcohol that night, except maybe 1 or 2 when it got to midnight. But, for now at least, he was staying sober.

That was when EJ entered the room. The two hadn't really been 1-on-1 alone since the events of the post-show party, and both could feel a small moment of tension as they both realised that fact.

"Great party." EJ said casually with a small smile, which Ricky happily returned.

"Thanks, thanks for coming. I'm glad everyone seems to be having a good time." The boys were both having to speak up a little bit to be heard over the music streaming in from the living room.

"Yeah, I think they are." EJ replied, glancing up out of the kitchen doorway towards where everyone else was gathered.

"So, any big new year's resolutions on the cards?" Ricky asked, taking a sip of his soda as EJ poured himself a fresh cup too.

"Not really," EJ replied casually, "I guess my biggest one is just to be more honest and open with myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Ricky asked.

EJ shrugged. "I dunno, there have just been a few times recently where I've noticed myself catching myself thinking or feeling something and subconsciously stopping myself from, like, accepting it I guess." 

There was a short pause, a heavy look in EJ's eyes as he stood across from Ricky.

"Do you know what I mean?" EJ finally asked.

"Yeah... yeah I think I kinda do." Ricky replied eventually. He watched as EJ brought his cup to his lips and gulped down some of his soda, his eyes fixated on EJ's adam's apple as it bobbed.

Ricky started to feel some of the things he'd felt at the cast party seeping back into his system... chiefly amongst them, a sudden wave of desire, and want, for the boy across from him. And this confused him... last time, he could blame it on being caught off guard by what had happened at intermission, and the drink he'd had. But now, he'd had plenty of time to process what had happened between them and he was stone cold sober.

Little did he know EJ was in the exact same position. Even though he hadn't instigated their activities last time, he too was feeling similar to how he did when they had gotten underway. He smirked a little as a look he recognised entered Ricky's eyes; they got darker, hungrier, but somehow still retained an innocence and naivety that somehow drove the senior crazy.

And that's why, before he could even really keep track of what he was doing himself, EJ took the couple of steps to be directly in front of Ricky, grabbed the sides of his face and collided their lips together.

Ricky was instantly shocked, eyes widening as he felt the older boy's lips forcefully smash into his, but within seconds his eyes closed and he let out a tiny moan, wrapping his arms around EJ's neck as the jock deepened their kiss, pushing Ricky's lips apart with his own and slipping his tongue into the skater boy's mouth.

The hormones started flooding through EJ's body as his hands left the other boy's face and his arms wrapped around his waist and chest, pulling Ricky flush against his own body. He felt Ricky's hands slide up the back of his neck and into his short cropped hair, rubbing his head and pulling on it lightly every now and then, making the senior moan into the younger boy's mouth, who smiled cheekily in the kiss as his actions had the desired effect.

Ricky's head was spinning with excitement as he made out with his former enemy in his kitchen. His brain was trying to escalate things quicker and quicker and he was doing his best to keep a handle on it, to not let his raging hormones spin wildly out of control.

EJ broke the kiss for a brief moment, pulling his head back ever so slightly to look into the other boy's eyes, seeing the lust in them matching his own. He put on another flirty smirk for a second before bringing their lips back together, instantly and easily slipping his tongue back into Ricky's mouth and pinning the other boy's down, a show of dominance that only turned the curly-haired boy on more, letting out a deep, long moan into the senior's mouth which sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

Ricky couldn't take it any more. He grabbed onto EJ's waist and started walking backwards, pulling the older boy with him through the door into his dad's study. He knew better than to try and take him up to his bedroom, where Big Red or Nini could easily come and find the two if they took too long.

As soon as they got through the door and closed it Ricky found himself pinned against it, his mouth being practically eaten by the hungry jock. Ricky was in a hormonal heaven, reaching behind his back and locking the study door.

EJ slipped the green shirt off of Ricky before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him with him over to the couch on the far side of the room.

Ricky smirked, pushing EJ by the chest down onto the couch, enjoying the brief look of surprise on the jock's face. He sat inbetween EJ's bent legs before leaning in and rejoining their lips, playing with the hem of the older boy's t-shirt in his fingers. EJ groaned as he felt the tips of Ricky's fingers grazing across the bottom of his abs, before sitting up and pushing Ricky's shoulder's back so he was now on top of the skater, not detaching their lips for even a second in the process.

As he lay his body down on top of Ricky's, both boys gasped as they felt their crotches come into contact, both realising that the other was as rock hard as they were.

EJ instantly felt his hips instinctively buck into Ricky's grinding their clothed cocks together and causing both to break their kiss and moan loudly at the friction. EJ leaned his forehead against Ricky's and thrust again, feeling a huge jolt of pleasure at the immense friction of his hard dick against Ricky's through two pairs of jeans and underwear.  
At the next thrust Ricky felt his own hips bucking up to meet the older boy's, throwing his head back as let out an obscene moan of pleasure, the sound making EJ feel more turned on than he ever had.

Before they knew it they found themselves in a fast rhythm, EJ powerfully grinding down heavily into the younger boy, feeling a stream of precum leaking out of his clothed cock. He kissed Ricky like his life depended on it, his mind filled only with overwhelming pleasure and thoughts of nothing more than continuing to drag his crotch across Ricky's.

The skater's hands found their way back into EJ's hair, pulling on it and moaning into the kiss as he felt his dick throbbing in his pants. "Ungh, EJ, don't stop!" He moaned out dirtily, turning his head to the side and feeling the older boy's mouth attach to his neck as he let out his own guttural growl.

"Mmm yes!" Ricky moaned again, turning his head back to look up at EJ again, and as their eyes locked together he lost it.

The feeling of EJ grinding into him, the unbelievable friction on his trapped cock, the overwhelming lust and hunger in the jock's eyes, sent the skater flying over the edge. His whole body tensed as his eyes screwed tightly shut and his mouth opened wide, letting out the loudest, horniest moan he ever had as he felt himself explode in his pants, knowing he would shortly find the stickiness in his underwear overwhelmingly uncomfortable but for now somehow feeling nothing more than pure pleasure and lust.

EJ watched the younger boy come apart under him, surprised but proud that he'd managed to make the skater cum like that, a huge smirk on his face as he changed his thrusts into long, slow, forceful strokes to get the most out of Ricky's orgasm. "Did you just-?" He asked to make absolutely sure when Ricky's body seemed to relax a little more.

"Shut up!" Ricky said playfully with a giggle. He could see EJ coming up with another playful jab, but before he got the chance to say it Ricky sat himself up and pushed EJ down, mirroring the senior's moves from earlier. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped EJ's jeans, pulling down the front of the boy's white boxer briefs and tucking them under the senior's heavy balls, before grabbing his rock hard cock firmly and starting to jerk him off rapidly.

The earlier stimulation meant it took less than a minute of stroking for EJ's own orgasm to hit him, the senior loudly moaning "Ricky..." as he exploded, cum shooting up out of his 7 inch cock, all over Ricky's hand and dribbling down onto his exposed lower stomach.

Ricky grabbed a couple of tissues from his father's desk, wiping the seed off of his hand and handing it to EJ who wiped himself up, before giving the used tissue back to Ricky who wrapped it in another and threw it into the bin as EJ tucked himself back into his boxers and did his jeans back up, before standing back up to face the younger boy.

"I, uh, I should go... clean up..." Ricky said a little awkwardly, indicating down to his crotch.

"Yeah, I guess you should." EJ said with a small chuckle and smirk, before taking a step towards the skater who for some reason instinctively took a step back, maintaining the distance between them.

"Uh... thanks, though. That was, that was great." Ricky said, not knowing why he was feeling so awkward and shy all of a sudden. "Catch you later." He said, before turning and leaving the room, rushing upstairs to change his lower half of clothing before returning down to the party.

When he got back downstairs, EJ had already rejoined the group, and Ricky noticed the older boy look at him with a mix of confusion and a little bit of hurt in his eyes, but both boys quickly threw themselves back into the spirit of the party, not having any more alone moments to discuss what had happened.

But they both knew that now, something had changed between them. Something would always be different.


End file.
